Cartoon All stars to the rescue story
by Travis 2017
Summary: It is an idea from retro mania. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. A certain boy named Cory who is the brother of Michael does drugs and cartoon characters come to his rescue. He wears eyeglasses by the way in matter of fact. He looks just the same as the show but with a modern update to them. They are in their room right now. Michael see's Cory's eyes which looks blood shot because he is high. They don't know that at night in bed that cartoon characters from some shows that he grew up with by the way in matter of fact.

"Why do you look like that?" said Michael, "Do you feel okay by the way in matter of fact?"

"I feel fine," said Cory, "Why ask by the way?"

"Your eyes," said Michael, "They look bloodshot in fact."

"Just a bit tired," said Cory, "That is all by the way."

"Sleep well," said Michael, 'I hope you sleep well by the way."

Michael does know Cory is on drugs of some kind or other. He wants his brother to get help by the way. They have no idea it will come from cartoon characters that he saw when he was younger. He will soon be sleeping. He has his pajamas on and got in bed and took off his glasses. They aren't the modern day one after all in matter of fact. They will come to him soon. They including Inspector Gadget who will go to him first. He then went to sleep there in his bed. Then the dream then started in fact.

"Where am i?" said Cory, "I just want to know."

"In a dream," said Inspector Gadget, "I want you to stop doing drugs."

"Not sure i can," said Cory, "I smoke tabocco by the way."

"It is bad," said Inspector gadget, "It can cause cancer in fact."

"It is hard," said Cory, "It is because i am addicted to them."

I hope you like this story here. Thank you retro mania for your idea here. See what happen next chapter of this story here.


	2. Bad guy and more help

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory saw Inspector Gadget then will meet the Smoke monster named Sig a rett. He is the bad guy. Then he will meet with Baby Kirmit who will chase off that monster for a short time. Cory is afraid of that monster yet. Because he smokes cigarettes in matter of fact of course. He gets them from someone who he thinks is a friend of his. Tobacco is known to cause cancer and other bad things. Then Kirmit ame to talk to him in matter of fact of course.

"Baby Kirmit?" said Cory, "I saw your cartoon when i was younger."

"That is me," said Baby Kirmit, "I want you to stop smoking after all."

"It is hard," said Cory, "After all i just smoke cigarettes of course."

"It causes cancer," said Baby Kirmit, "And other bad stuff like COPD, Emezima, and stuff like that."

"It will be hard," said Cory, "After all i get them from a buddy of mine who is 18."

After talking a bit more then he was somewhere else. And out came Garfield the cat. He might be fat and eats a lot but he doesn't smoke. He is another one of his favorites cartoons he ever saw. He still watches Cartoons but it is more modern ones. The classics is his favorites. He knows who Garfield is by the way in matter of fact. He is talking to him right now. Then out came Penny from Inspector Gadget. She also doesn't smoke either by the way. She is a smart girl by the way in matter of fact.

"Penny from Inspector Gadget, "Garfield was here as well in matter of fact."

"Very true," said Penny, "I want you to stop smoking."

"It is hard," said Cory, "After all i am addicted to them."

"It is," said Penny, "We are here to help you because another thing you could get is a heart attack."

"It will be hard," said Cory, "I heard it can cause cancer though."

Next chapter i will need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here in fact.


	3. More help

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon see two more cartoon characters that he knows very well in matter of fact. They are from the show called the raccoons. Bert Raccoon and Ralph of course. And two from more modern cartoons which is Arthur Read and Becky Botsford aka Wordgirl will also show up of course. He loves them two shows of will come and talk to him that smoking is bad for your health. That it can cause cancer and can make clothes smell bad of course.

"Hi there," said Bert Raccoon, "I am of course Bert Raccoon."

"I know," said Cory, "I saw your show in matter of fact."

"He did," said Ralph, "That is how he knows us."

"Yes of course," said Bert, "Smoking can cause clothes to smell like smoke."

"It does?" said Cory, "I am addicted to them of course in matter of fact."

After that the smoke monster returned to tell him to keep smoking. Then Wordgirl came and fought him off and started to talk to him. She will tell him what else that smoking can cause. That it will slow a person down if they are in sports. That it can also cause amuations as well. And can also cause you to age quicker of course. Then he was sent to Elwood City. When Arthur came up to him. That he will give him more reasons to why smoking is bad. That he himself never smoked and never will.

"I am Arthur Read," said Arthur, "I heard you smoke so i will talk to you."

"Yes i do," said Cory, "I do smoke cigarettes of course."

"It is bad," said Arthur, "It can make the windows dirty with Nicoteen."

"I heard about it," said Cory, "What else does it cause?"

"Paint to get dirty," said Arthur, "The paint on the walls that is dry."

He is starting to get it. I need ideas for the next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	4. Two more help

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon see Buster from Arthur and Scoops from Wordgirl will talk to him of course. That smoking can cause lots of harm to the body. That it also causes stuff in the house to get dirty. That smoking is bad of course. That it can cause cancer and other bad stuff to the body that can kill them. That it can make clothes smell like smoke. Smoke smell is hard to get out. That it might not come out at all. That tobacco is very dirty but it is legal of course.

"Where am i now?" said Cory, "I just want to know of course."

"Elwood City," said Buster, "I am Buster Baxter that is my name."

"I saw the show," said Cory, "I see you came to talk to me?"

"Yes indeed," said Buster, "It can make all the clothes to smell like cigarettes."

"Okay then," said Cory, "It will be hard to quit of course."

He also told him that smoking is bad for the health. That it can cause cancer and stuff like that. Cancer that it causes is stuff like Lung Cancer and throat cancer as well. That the treatment for it is chemo theorphy and radiation that can make a person sick that it pretty much will wipe out the white blood cells. That they can get sick easily of course and could die from it. Then he was sent to Fair city when Todd "Scoops" Ming. Who came to talk to him of course not to smoke after all in fact.

"I know who you are," said Cory, "You are Scoops from Wordgirl after all in fact."

"That i am," said Scoops, "Smoking is bad because it can make people who don't smoke sick."

"Okay then," said Cory, "I only thought it would cause harm to the smoker."

"Others as well," said Scoops, "Smoking is bad for your health in fact."

"Okay then," said Cory, "It will be hard to quit but i might stop."

Next chapter i will need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	5. Even more help

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon see Buster and Babs as well as Francine and Fern from Arthur as well. They also don't smoke of course. They know Tobacco is bad for your health not just the the smoker but to those round it as well. That it also makes stuff in the house dirty and make clothes smell like smoke of course. They know that Tobacco is more worse than Marijuana of course. But they also don't do that of course. They came to talk to him that smoking Tobacco is very bad.

"Buster and Babs?" said Cory, "From tinytoon adventures?"

"Yes indeed," said Buster, "Smoking is bad for your health it is worse than pot."

"But we don't do it," said Babs, "After all none of us has medical reasons to do it legally."

"I heard that," said Cory, "So it is more worse than pot?"

"Yes indeed," said Buster, "But i don't want you to smoke it of course in matter of fact."

They talked to him for a bit of course. After that then came Fern from Arthur to talk to him of course. Then came Francine of course. They know Tobacco is bad of course. They don't smoke either in matter of fact. In fact they fought off the smoke monster. They are glad they was picked to talk to him about it in matter of fact of course. That some cancer it can cause can effect the throat. Not just lung cancer of course. Smoking tobacco is bad for your health. That it makes the house smell bad.

"It is bad," said Francine, "It can cause cancer of the throat not just lung cancer."

"I heard it," said Cory, "What else bad stuff it can do in fact?"

"Make the house smell bad," said Fern, "Not just makes stuff dirty of course."

"Okay then," said Cory, "It will be hard to quit after all of course."

"We know," said Francine, "But we have others who can help you of course."

Next chapter i will need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	6. Ratburn and Brain help

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon see Mr. Ratburn and Brain both from the TV show Arthur after all in fact. They will talk to him that smoking is very bad of course. That it causes cancer and other bad things when it comes to tobacco of course. They don't smoke as well in matter of fact of course. They will talk to him about it. They know what bad stuff it can do. Brain is a very smart boy and Mr. Ratburn is a very smart man. They know that tobacco smoke is very bad in matter of fact.

"Now where am i?" said Cory, "I just want to know of course."

"My classroom," said Mr. Ratburn, "This is my best student Alan Powers who they call Brain."

"Hi there," said Brain, "We come to talk to you to stop smoking."

"I watch the show," said Cory, "What other bad stuff can it cause in fact?"

"Lot's of bad stuff," said Brain, "It has chemicals like tar and other bad stuff of course."

They also told him that smoking tobacco is gross and that they try to get people to stop. They want Cory to quit smoking of course. They also told him that even roll your own cigarettes is bad. That cigar's are worse because they are wrapped in tobacco leaves not just in them. That chewing tobacco can cause mouth cancer. They said cigarettes are harmful after all. That they know people who got cancer but survived because of early dectection so they got treatment of course.

"They cause cancer," said Mr. Ratburn, "We know people who got lung cancer."

"They lived," said Brain, "But the stuff they use to treat cancer can leave a person sick or weak."

"It has tar?" said Cory, "In cigarettes that is in fact?"

"Yes indeed," said Mr. Ratburn, "That stuff is bad of course in the body."

"Yes of course," said Brain, "You will get more after us two is done here."

Next chapter i will need ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	7. Bad things could happen

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon see Alvin and the Chipmunks who will talk to him of course in fact. That smoking is bad of course that it can cause bad breath as well as cancer and other bad things. That it in the long term would leave them with bad health problems. That if it doesn't kill right away but in time it will. That COPD is one of them as well as Chronic bronchitis is another and same as other bad things that is or isn't cancer. That in time they can kill people in fact.

"Now where am i?" said Cory, "I just want to know of course."

"Our town," said Alvin, "Smoking can cause COPD of course."

"Same as Chronic bronchitis," said Simon, "That in time can kill of course in matter of fact."

"And cancer in fact," said Theodore, "As well as Empyema of course in fact."

"All of that?" said Cory, "From cigarettes and other tobacco products?"

They of course said yes in matter of fact. They know that tobacco is bad for your health not just for the smoker but them around them. Then he was sent somewhere else where he will meet with Littlefoot who will talk to him. So he went back in time to the time of the Dinosaurs in matter of fact. He knows what tobacco is by the way in matter of fact. That what else tobacco might cause in fact. That it can make diabetes worse for them with it. He knows he doesn't have that of course but might get it one day in fact.

"Now where am i?" said Cory, "It looks like a nice place."

"Hi there," said Littlefoot, "I think you know who i am of course."

"That i do," said Cory, "I watched the movies and the show."

"Okay then," said Littlefoot, "It can cause many bad things of course like ampuation."

"It will be hard," said Cory, "What else can it cause in matter of fact?"

He told him a bit more. See what happens next chapter of this story here in matter of fact.


	8. Muffy and Rarity help

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will Muffy from Arthur and Rarity from MLP which is the shows he loves in fact. They will talk to him that smoking tobacco is bad for your health. That it can make his teeth go bad and needs to get dentures. That it is bad for the lungs as well. That tobacco smoking is very bad in matter of fact. Muffy will come first. She also doesn't smoke as well in fact. Then will come Rarity in matter of fact. That she is from My Little Pony friendship is magic.

"Where am i?" said Cory, "For this place looks nice in fact."

"My mansion," said Muffy, "I am Mary Alice Crosswire call me Muffy."

"Yes of course," said Cory, "What bad stuff can it cause?"

"Make teeth go bad," said Muffy, "That they would have to be pulled."

"That is bad," said Cory, "That it causes teeth to rot?"

She said that or gum disease in matter of fact of course. That smoking is bad for them in fact of course. That tobacco is bad in matter of fact. Then she told him to try to quit smoking before bad stuff can happen of course. Then he was taken to Ponyvillle where Rarity is at. She brought him to her shop to talk to him in fact. That she will talk about hair of course. That what smoking can do to it in fact. That she knows what smoking can do in fact. That it is safer to not to smoke in matter of fact.

"Hi their darling," said Rarity, "My name is Rarity in matter of fact."

"I watched the show," said Cory, "What bad stuff can smoking cause?"

"Make hair smell," said Rarity, "That it will be hard to get out the smoke smell."

"Okay then," said Cory, "So do you know a lot bout hair?"

"I sure do," said Rarity, "I know for fact smoking can make hair smell like smoke."

Next chapter i will need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	9. MC and Sweetwater help

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon meet MC and Miss. Sweetwater both from the show Arthur of course. They both live in Elwood City of course after all. But they will meet in different areas of that city. MC will be at the school and Miss. Sweetwater at her house in fact. They are going to talk to him what smoking tobacco is bad. They will talk to him that what else smoking can cause in fact. One will be about cars and the other about fire hazard. They will come to him now in fact.

"Where am i?" said Cory, "For it looks like that school again."

"Yes you are," said MC, "Smoking can make the car dirty and smelly."

"It does?" said Cory, "I don't drive anyway after all in fact."

"It still can," said MC, "When you get in a car your parents drive."

"Okay then," said Cory, "My parents don't yet know that i smoke cigarettes."

He talked to him a bit more about smoking in car's after all. Then he was took to a house of Miss. Sweetwater who will soon talk to him. That it can be a fire hazard of course. Like smoking in bed and stuff like that. That death can come by fire. That smoking is bad as well in fact. That tobacco is dangerous. They know it is legal of course but one kind of smoking is less dangerous. But they don't want him to smoke it unless he has to have medical reasons of course. She is talking to him now.

"Now where am i?" said Cory, "For it looks like a house of course."

"My house Cory, "Smoking in bed can cause a fire that can kill you."

"It can?" said Cory, "For smoking in bed of course?"

"Yes it can," said Miss. Sweetwater, "I heard it happens in times of course."

"Now i know," said Cory, "But it will be hard to quit after all of course."

Next chapter he meets more cartoon characters. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	10. Batman and Superman

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon meet Batman and Superman who came to talk to him that smoking is bad. That it can cause bad things in matter of fact. That one cancer can make them get a voice like a robot from a hole in the throat. That kind of cancer is very bad in matter of fact it can change your life for the worst. And one that it can cause wild fires. They are both bad of course in matter of fact. Smoking tobacco is bad for your health. And can cause damage to stuff in fact.

"Gotham City?" said Cory, "Why am i here in matter of fact?"

"For me to talk to you," said Batman, "As you can tell i am Batman in matter of fact."

"I saw the show," said Cory, "And from the comic books and the movies of course."

"Yes indeed," said Batman, "Smoking can cause a cancer that could cause a hole in the throat from surgery."

"I didn't know that," said Cory, "I heard it can cause lung cancer in fact."

He also told them smoking is not cool in matter of fact. That tobacco is bad in matter of fact of course. Batman doesn't smoke by the way in fact. He knows smoking is bad for your health in fact. That even Marijuana is better than tobacco but only for medical reasons of course. That it can help with pain from certain stuff. That he shouldn't smoke that unless he has a medical reason of course. Then after that he was sent to Metropolis to meet with Superman by the way. That he will talk to him.

"Now where am i?" said Cory, "I just want to know in matter of fact."

"Metropolis in fact," said Superman, "As you can tell i am superman in fact."

"Yes of course," said Cory, "I do watch the show and movies and i read your comics."

"Yes indeed," said Superman, "Smoking can cause wild fires if flick out in fire prone areas."

"I didn't know that," said Cory, "I herd it can cause house fires of course."

He is learning a lot in fact. I need ideas for next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	11. Dangerous chemicals in tobacco

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon meet Mr. and Mrs. Read who is the parents of Arthur and his sisters in Arthur. They have come to talk to him not to smoke tobacco. That smoking is dirty and has seven thousand chemicals in it. That one is tar and nicoteen. That it can cause health problems like cancer and stuff like that. That smoking is also uncool. That smoking is dangerous. That it can cause fires not just at home. That some of them chemicals is harmful of course.

"Why am i here?" said Cory, "At this house again that is in fact?"

"So we can talk," said Mrs. Read, "I will go first of course in matter of fact."

"Okay then," said Cory, "I heard i will meet others in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Tobacco smoke has seven thousand chemicals in it and some is harmful."

"That is a lot," said Cory, "I had no idea it had that much bad stuff in it until now."

She then told him that she knows people who died from lung cancer by smoking cigarettes. That it is one of the worst cancer's from smoking. That the treatment of it can wipe out the immune systems during it. That they could die from that alone. Well from viruses and stuff like that. That smoking isn't cool in matter of fact. Mr. Read is now coming in as Mrs. Read left. He will talk to him now of course. That what another chemical in it is. Well a few of them anyway in fact. That they are bad of course.

"I am David Read," said Mr. Read, "A chemical in it is Acetone which is in nail polish remover."

"I didn't know that," said Cory, "What else is in it of course?"

"Another is Butane," said Mr. Read, "It is found in lighter fluid of course."

"That is bad," said Cory, "I had no idea of that in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Mr. Read, "And another chemical in it is Ammonia which is dangerous."

Next chapter two superhero's comes to talk to him. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	12. Spiderman and Captain America help

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon meet Spiderman and Captain America which is two superhero's of course. They know that smoking Tobacco is bad of course. That it has lots of bad stuff in tobacco of course. They want to talk to him. That what else smoking can cause of course. That they take a tole on the body of course. They know cigarettes are bad of course. That it can cause wrinkles do to killing cells. That it will make a person seems older than what they really are.

"I am in NYC," said Cory, "Why am i here of course in matter of fact?"

"So we can talk,' said Spiderman, "That smoking can cause winkles do to killing skin cells in the face."

"I had no idea," said Cory, "What else can it cause in matter of fact?"

"Cancer of course," said Spiderman, "As well as other bad stuff in matter of fact."

"Okay then," said Cory, "I am addicted to cigarettes by the way."

He then told him it can make the house smell bad and can get dirty. That it can cause house fires and forest fires in fire prone areas by flicking them out the window. That it is also uncool in matter of fact. And then told him it can cost him his friends as well. That tobacco is dangerous to the health in more ways that might be rare but they can happen. That for females that is pregnant can cause a birth defect of course. Then Spiderman then left. Then out came Captain America to talk to him now.

"Captain America," said Cory, "I know who you are of course."

"That is good," said Captain America, "Smoking tobacco is worse than booze of course."

"It is?" said Cory, "What else do you have to tell me?"

"Yes it is," said Captain America, "It can cause teeth to rot of course in fact."

"Okay then," said Cory, "Smoking can be addicting of course."

He also told him that tobacco is even worse than marijuana of course and it can cause heart attacks of course. Next chapter i need ideas if course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	13. Ninja Turtles help

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon meet the Ninja turtles to talk to him that smoking tobacco is bad of course. That it can make Asama worse of course. That it can put people on Oxygen for the rest of their lives as well. That tobacco smoke is bad of course. That smoking can cost people to walk out do to the smell of it. That even alcohol and pot is better than tobacco. That it can cause windows to get dirty not just dust but the chemicals in it of course in matter of fact.

"Now where am i?" said Cory, "For it looks like sewer to me of course."

"It is a sewer," said Leonardo, "Tobacco smoke can make Asama worse for those with it."

"Indeed it is," said Michaelgallo, "It can put people on oxygen for life.'

"Yes of course," said Rapheal, "It can make windows dirty with nicotein."

"And friends to walk out," said Donetello, "Because tobacco smoke can bug the nonsmokers."

They also told him tobacco smoke can indeed cause cancer and other bad things. That smoking is also uncool and dirty. That most restaurants are now smoke free of course. That even in bar's they have to go outside in a special area outside of it. That they are raising the age to age twenty one from eighteen. That it could help cut smoking down of course. That most countries wants them to stop. All except for China of course in matter of fact. That country is far behind other countries in matter of fact.

"Smoking is bad," said Splinter, "I am their master of course."

"I heard it is," said Cory, "So what bad things can come with smoking i don't know already?"

"It makes pot seem good," said Splinter, "It can also cause rare stuff that can be prevented."

"Okay then," said Cory, "It will be hard to quit."

"Of course," said Splinter, "That is why we came to you to help you quit."

Next chapter some superhero's talk to him. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	14. X-men help

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon meet the x men that will come to talk to him that smoking tobacco is bad. That it can also cause mouth cancer in fact. That is another type of cancer that he could someday get if he doesn't stop. That kind of cancer might be rare but it happens. That it could happen to him someday in fact. The one's that shows up is Storm, Wolverine, and Cyclops. They know that it can cause cancer in many. That is what most people who have lung cancer is from tobacco.

"Now where am i?' said Cory, "I just want to know."

"Our headquarters," said Storm, "Tobacco smoke can cause mouth cancer."

"Indeed Cory," said Wolverine, "First time time you get it they pull all your teeth out."

"Yes Cory," said Cyclops, "Then next they replace your bottom lip."

"And Tongue cancer," said Storm, "They would remove your tongue and replace it with skin from your butt."

Then came Professor Charles Xavier of course. He sees he is in a wheelchair do to what Magegito. That he is paralyzed from the waist down. So he is in a wheelchair for life. He will talk to him that cancer is preventable. That if he quits smoking it would reduce. That he will talk of what else he might get from smoking tobacco. That it is uncool to smoke it of course. That people can quit smoking that the choice is up to him. That he will get good health back. That it can effect how they play sports.

"Thank you," said Cory, "I see someone else now."

"Professor Xavier is my name," said Charles Xavier, "That cancer can be prevented if you quit."

"I heard about that," said Cory, "What else can it do besides that stuff?"

"Well effected sports," said Charles Xavier, "It can make you stop and cough."

"Okay then," said Cory, "I can try to quit smoking."

Next chapter i need ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	15. Powerpuff girls Z

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon meet Powerpuff Girls Z characters in matter of fact to talk to him there. They don't smoke after all of course. They know how dangerous tobacco is of course. Tobacco smoke is known to cause cancer and other bad stuff. That nicotein gets on everything of course in matter of fact. They want to talk to him that smoking is bad of course. That Marijuana is safer of course that it has medical benefits of course. That only if he has something on the list of Chronic stuff.

"Now where am i?" said Cory, "For it looks nothing like i seen in America."

"Your not in America," said Blossom, "This is Japan. Tobacco can cause cancer and other bad things."

"Yes indeed," said Bubbles, "It also leaves stains on stuff in the house."

"Burn holes in stuff," said Buttercup, "I seen them before of course in matter of fact."

"I heard that," said Cory, "What else can it cause of course?"

They told them that tobacco is bad for the teeth. That is mouth cancer and other bad things that requires pulling them out. That tobacco is dangerous and had chemicals in it. That pesticide is another one in them not just the other things. That stuff is dangerous and can cause cancer. That some cancer it causes can kill of course. That lung cancer is the worst of them all. It does have treatment but that can leave them weak and unable to fight infection. They know more talking needs to be done.

"That is bad," said Blossom, "I saw a person die from lung cancer."

"Same here," said Buttercup, 'I don't smoke after all."

"And same here," said Bubbles, "That smoking tobacco is bad."

"Okay then," said Cory, "Anything else of course?"

"That is all," said Blossom, "We are going to send you somewhere else."

Next chapter i need some ideas. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	16. Lydia and Marina help

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon meet Lydia and Marina from the show Arthur of course in matter of fact. They might have disabilities but they can still help him of course. Lydia is paralyzed from the waist down and gets around in a wheelchair and Marina is blind. They have came to tell him why smoking is very bad of course. That it can cause bad stuff in the body. That it can cause heart attacks in matter of fact. That it can also cause cancer and that it can make stuff dirty.

"Elwood City again?" said Cory, "Any reason i am back in this city of course?"

"So we can talk," said Lydia, "I might be paralyzed from the waist down but i can help you."

"Okay then," said Cory, "I saw you in the episode The Wheel deal."

"Yes in fact," said Lydia, "It can cause pictures to become dirty not just windows."

"Okay then," said Cory, "I know it is bad for my health as well."

She then told him that he must quit smoking before he gets cancer or something later in life. Then she left and then saw Marina coming towards him with her tap cane. After all she is blind all her life. That she was born blind after all. She came to help him of course. That she knows a man who had a heart attack and had to get a triple bypass which is major surgery. That heart attacks can kill as well of course. That smoking is why he had a heart attack. That it increases the chances of having one.

"I am Marina," said Marina, "I have come to help you of course."

"Okay then," said Cory, "What can tobacco causes of course?"

"Heart attacks," said Marina, "It happened to a family member but didn't die but it can kill."

"Okay then," said Cory, "I heard it can cause cancer."

"You heard correct," said Marina, "I think you are getting the idea now."

Cory said yes of course. Next chapter two superhero's come. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	17. The Flash and Green Lantern help

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon meet The Flash and green lantern that time of course in fact after all. That smoking is very bad of course. That it can cause cancer and other bad things. Tobacco is bad for you to smoke that marijuana is safer than tobacco of course. That he should only smoke that if he has medical stuff wrong with him. That it is known to help with pain. But no good stuff can come from tobacco. Tobacco smoke is bad of course. That it has proff it causes some cancers.

"Now where am i?" said Cory, "I just want to know."

"My city," said The Flash, "Smoking tobacco is proven to cause cancer and other bad stuff."

"I heard that," said Cory, "What else can it cause in fact?"

"It gets the house dirty," said the Flash, "From not just nicotein but ashes and cigarette buds on the floor."

"Okay then," said Cory, "That does sound bad of course."

He then told him if he quits smoking he will not get cancer and stuff like that. That tobacco isn't cool after all. The ones that heard it was cool was lied to of course. Then he was took to another city after The Flash left of course. That city is where the Green Lantern is at. The tobacco monster came and told him keep smoking. The Green Lantern fought off that monster. That he will soon talk to Cory of why he should not smoke tobacco. That nothing good can come from tobacco smoke at all.

"Nothing good from tobacco," said the Green Lantern, "Tobacco smoke is very bad of course."

"Okay then," said Cory, "What kind of smoking had medical benifits from?"

"Just marijuana does," said the Green Lantern, "But nothing good from tobacco of course."

"Okay then," said Cory, "How do i quit smoking?"

"With our help," said the Green Lantern, "It as in tobacco does cause cancer."

Next chapter Cory meets two more to help him. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	18. Sonic and Tails help

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon meet Sonic and Tails that will come to him that tobacco is bad of course. That it is proven that it can cause cancer of course that tobacco has no medical benfits at all. Them two don't smoke tobacco of course. They know there is stuff in marijuana that helps with pain. Medical marijuana in fact. They know tobacco is legal of course but it is worse than marijuana could ever be. They came to talk to him that tobacco is bad for your health and makes houses dirty.

"Now where am i?" said Cory, "I just want to know of course."

"Mobius of course," said Sonic, "Tobacco had no medical benifits and it is dirty."

"Oh hi Sonic," said Cory, "What else can it cause of course?"

"Cancer of course," said Sonic, "Nicotein which is in tobacco gets on everything."

"I heard about it," said Cory, "I heard marijuana is better."

He said yes to that of course. Because them two believes in medical uses for marijuana. That it helps with chronic pain and other stuff that makes people eligable to get the card and get it for to help with treatment. Then also said tobacco is uncool and if you are cool is to stop smoking. Then came Tails who came to talk to Cory as well. That smoking tobacco is gross and makes your breath smell like cigarettes. That tobacco is legal but it is bad for you. The cigarette companies do it for money.

"The companies is bad," said Tails, "They don't care about you but to make money."

"I never heard about that," said Cory, "I heard the love of money is the root of all evil."

"You heard correct," said Tails, "That is right from the Bible."

"Yes of course," said Cory, "So they care only about making more money?"

"Yes indeed," said Tails, "They are gready after all of course."

Next chapter he meets two more to help him. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	19. More do help

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon meet two from Arthur which is Mrs. Compson and Miss. Turner of course. They don't smoke either of course but know that Cory does smoke tobacco of course as in cigarettes. They want to tell him what else smoking can cause. Like rare cancers and other bad things and makes the house dirty. He finds himself in Elwood City yet again. This time in the Library with Miss. Paige Turner is at of course. She brought him there to talk to him of course.

"A library," said Cory, "Why am i here by the way in fact?"

"So we can talk," said Miss. Turner, "Smoking can damage books by making them dirty and can get burns in them."

"I had no idea," said Cory, "That it can make books dirty and get burn holes in them."

"They do in fact," said Miss. Turner, "It is bad for your health as well."

"Okay then," said Cory, "Thanks for the talk after all of course."

Before he was sent to the Compson house she told him smoking is uncool and dangerous. That he should stop smoking tobacco of course. He was then sent to the Compson house where Cisely Compson will talk to him why he shouldn't smoke. That she knows that smoking causes cancer of course. That she knows someone who died from COPD complications as well as cancer. That kind of cancer was lung cancer that what it was do to smoking. That it has lots of bad stuff in it of course.

"A house?" said Cory, "Who's house is this by the way?"

"Mine of course," said Mrs. Compson, "It is possible to get two stuff that is bad not just one."

"It is?" said Cory, "I only thought one of course."

"You can get two," said Mrs. Compson, "I know a man who did who died of it."

"Okay then," said Cory, "I had no idea until just now of course."

Next chapter he meets Bud from Arthur and Tony Tiger. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	20. Bud and Tony helps

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon meet Bud Compson from Arthur and Tony the Tiger from a company of course. Cory is wondering why he is still in the Compson house of course. Then saw a little boy wearing a hat, black boots, and such. He is only four but he knows smoking is bad after all in matter of fact of course. That boy is Bud Compson and he is a tough but good kid who knows smoking is bad for your health of course. He sees that rabbit boy there looking at him and talking.

"You are Bud," said Cory, "I saw you on the show Arthur of course."

"Yes indeed," said Bud, "Smoking does cause cancer and i heard it can cause other bad stuff."

"Yes of course," said Cory, "What else can it cause in matter of fact?"

"Clothes will smell," said Bud, "Like smoke that is in matter of fact."

"Okay then," said Cory, "I do smoke tobacco of course."

He told him that he must stop smoking cigarettes for his health of course. Then he was sent somewhere else of course. That out came Tony the Tiger from the commercials for that cereal of course. He brought him here to talk to him that he should stop smoking of course. Not to give him that cereal that is in matter of fact. He himself doesn't smoke of course in matter of fact. He is there to help him stop smoking for his health. He is talking right now to him in matter of fact of course.

"I know who you are," said Cory, "You are Tony the Tiger from that commercial for cereal."

"That i am," said Tony the Tiger, "Smoking is bad for you and that sugar is better."

"I had no idea," said Cory, "Until now of course in matter of fact."

"That is great," said Tony the Tiger, "Smoking can cause cancer and makes stuff dirty and smell."

"Okay then," said Cory, "But sugar is okay of course."

Next chapter he meets two other characters. I need ideas for next chapter. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	21. Ash and Pikachu help

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon meet Ash and Pikachu from Pokemon after all to talk to him to stop smoking. They will talk to him that smoking is bad of course. They will tell him more stuff that is better than tobacco. They are talking to him now of course. They know that tobacco causes all sort of bad stuff like cancer and such. That tobacco also causes bad stuff like COPD and other chronic illnesses. That it would eventally kill them. That he must stop smoking tobacco.

"Now where am i?" said Cory, "For this place looks nice after all."

"Pokemon world," said Ash, "I am Ash Kethum and tobacco is bad."

"I can tell now," said Cory, "What other stuff do you have to tell me?"

"What stuff is better," said Ash, "Well one thing that is better is pain killers."

"Okay then," said Cory, "I now heard something else of what is better."

He also told him that candy is safer than cigarettes of course. That it cause chronic illness of course. Then Pikachu who can talk right now will talk to him of course. That lungs needs to be in good condition. That cancer can take it toll on the lungs. That the body can't fight infection good because of the cancer treatment of course. That he will tell him other stuff of what i better than tobacco. That cancer can be prevented of course. Pikachu then jumped off Ash's shoulder to talk to Cory.

"I can only talk a bit," said Pikachu, "Another thing better than tobacco is fatty foods."

"Okay then," said Cory, "What else is better?"

"Many things," said Pikachu, "Even marijuana is safer than tobacco."

"Okay then," said Cory, "Anything else you need to tell me?"

"Only one more thing," said Pikachu, "No good thing can come from tobacco."

Next chapter he meets two superheros. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	22. Iron Man and the Hulk help

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon meet The Hulk and Iron Man who will talk to him that tobacco is bad of course. They don't smoke of course because they know it is bad for your health of course. They will talk to him that he should stop smoking of course. In fact they will tell him what stuff is better than tobacco of course. That there is things much better than tobacco of course. They know that other told him some stuff but they have more of course. One of them showed up first.

"Now where am i?" said Cory, "For it looks like some kind of building."

"My house," said Iron Man, "Another thing better than tobacco is glutten of course."

"Okay then," said Cory, "What else do you have to tell me of course?"

"There is more," said Iron Man, "Tobacco has man chemcials that is bad of course."

"Okay then," said Cory, "I am starting to understand now."

He then told him that whisky is better than tobacco but that Cory is to young to drink of course but not over do it as in become drunk. Then Iron man left then he was took somewhere else of course. When he saw a big green man coming towards him which is the Hulk of course. He will say some more things that is much better than tobacco of course. Cory would be afraid of him but he knows it is the Hulk of course. He is talking to him right now in matter of fact of course.

"You are the Hulk," said Cory, "I seen you on TV of course in matter of fact."

"That i am," said the Hulk, "Anger is much better than tobacco."

"Okay then" said Cory, "What else is better than tobacco?"

"Another thing is," said the Hulk, "Eating lots of food to get fat is better."

"Okay then," said Cory, "Thanks for coming to me of course."

Next chapter i will need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	23. Buster and Babs help

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon meet Buster and Babs from Tiny Toon Adventures that will talk to him of course. They know that smoking tobacco is bad of course. In fact Babs was exposed to second hand smoke from two bad people they know. That Buster will talk to him first in matter of fact of course. That he knows things that is better than tobacco. That tobacco is known to cause cancer and other bad stuff of course. That Babs will go after him of course.

"Acme acres," said Cory, "What am i doing here of course?"

"So we can talk," said Buster, "Carrots is much much better than cigarettes."

"Okay then," said Cory, "What else do you have to tell me of course?"

"I have one more," said Buster, "Try chewing gum of course."

"Okay then," said Cory, "Carrots and gum is better of course."

Buster then told him that smoking isn't cool in matter of fact. He was then took to Babs house of course. So she can talk to him of course. She knows that second hand smoking is just as bad of course. That is what she will talk to him about and stuff that is better of course. That she knows that the worst thing they can get is lung cancer of course. She will talk to him that smoking is bad of course. Tobacco is very bad for the health of not only the smoker but the second hand smoke can cause harm.

"Now where am i?" said Cory, "I just want to know of course."

"My house," said Babs, "Second hand smoking is just as bad."

"Okay then," said Cory, "Anything else you have to tell me?"

"One more thing," said Babs, "Is ice cream of course by the way."

"Okay then," said Cory, "I am starting to understand more."

Next chapter i need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	24. Cody and Penny help

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon meet another Cody and Penny from the two rescuers movies of course. He was taken to New York city to meet with Penny first. She knows smoking is bad of course. They are talking now in matter of fact. Penny knows smoking is bad for you of course and that there is better stuff than tobacco. She knows that it causes cancer and other bad things of course that can kill. She knows that he needs to stop smoking tobacco as in cigarettes of course.

"New York city?" said Cody, "Why am i here by the way in fact?"

"So we can talk," said Penny, "I am Penny and tobacco can kill."

"Okay then," said Cody, "Anything else you need to tell me of course?"

"Yes i do," said Penny, "A thing that is safer than tobacco is eating lots of sugar."

"Okay then," said Cody, "Now i am getting it of course."

She then told him that smoking is a bad thing of course. She then left of course and he was sent to Australia to talk with another Cody of course. That boy knows smoking is bad for you as well in matter of fact. He knows stuff that is better than tobacco. That Cody knows that Cody does smoke of course. Cody knows he must listen to that boy very carefully. They are talking right now of course. He is in the part called the outback of course. They are talking that he must stop smoking.

"Now where am i? said Cody 1, "For i never been here before."

"It is Australia," said Cody 2, "Smoking is even worse than Marijuana can ever be."

"Okay then," said Cody 1, "Anything else you have to tell me?"

"Yes i do," said Cody 2, "Another thing better than tobacco is lots of meat."

"Okay then," said Cody 1, "Thank you for i am getting it."

Next chapter i will need ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	25. Gumball and Darwin help

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon meet Gumball and Darwin from The Amazing World of Gumball to talk to him. They might do dumb stuff but they don't smoke of course. They know it is bad for your health of course. They are talking now of course. Cory sees he is in that town that them and their family and friends live. His time of getting help will end soon of course. They will talk how bad smoking is of course. They are coming to him right now by the way. They will talk to him.

"Now where am i?" said Cory, "For it looks like Elmore from that cartoon."

"You are correct," said Gumball,"Smoking makes hair or fun smell."

"Okay then," said Cory, "Anything else you need to tell me?"

"Yes i do," said Gumball, "It can cause cancer and can start wildfires in some areas if flicked out."

"Okay then," said Cory, "I know i am getting it now."

He then told him that the age to buy tobacco is going up of course. That it will be the age to buy booze of course. Then he left and in came Darwin who is a goldfish with legs of course. He also doesn't smoke of course because it is bad of course. He is going to talk about what the effect it is on the planet. Not just wildfires but it can cause litter. That it can cause cancer along with other stuff of course. He will say that the next four will be the last. That two next is classics. He is talking now of course.

"I know who you are," said Cory, "You are Darwin from that show of course."

"You are correct," said Darwin, "Cigarettes can cause litter of course by the way."

"Okay then," said Cory, "Do you have anything else you need to tell me?"

"Yes i do," said Darwin, "It can indeed cause cancer and other stuff like COPD of course."

"Okay then," said Cory, "I heard the last four is the last."

Next chapter two superhero's come. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	26. Robin and Raven help

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon meet Robin and Raven from Teen Titans to talk to him of course in matter of also don't smoke of course. They know that tobacco is bad for your health of course. They will tell him about stuff that is better. They sent him to that city at Titan tower in matter of fact. Cory sees that he is in that place of course. He loves what he sees of course. He wonders why he is there in matter of fact of course. We see them talking to him right now in fact.

"Why am i here?" said Cory, "At Titan tower that is in matter of fact?"

"So we can talk," said Robin, "One other thing that is better than tobacco is pizza of course."

"Okay then," said Cory, "Do you have anything else to tell me of course?"

"Yes i do," said Robin, "Nicotine gets on everything in the house and bagels is better."

"Okay then," said Cory, "I am glad we talked of course."

Before he left he told him that smoking can cause cancer and that he should quit. That tobacco is bad for you in matter of fact. When he left in came a gray girl with a gem in her forehead and wearing blue and black. He knows who she is by the way. She knows that he smokes of course and she will help him try to quit. Smoking tobacco and chewing it is bad. That she knows some stuff much safer of course. They all know he smokes as well by the way. But only two will talk to him though.

"I know who you are," said Cory, "You are Raven also from Teen Titans."

"That i am," said Raven, "I have stuff to help you quit smoking."

"That is good," said Cory, "What is that by the way in fact?"

"Just some stuff," said Raven, "That is used in magic spells."

"Okay then," said Cory, "I sure hope it helps me."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	27. Last chapter

Cartoon All stars to the rescue story

* * *

This story is an idea from retro mania. Cory will soon meet Deadpool and Spawn in matter of fact of course by the way. That means his journey is ending of course. They are the very last two he will meet to help him stop smoking of course. They are talking now. They will talk to him one at a time of course like all the others of course. So Deadpool will go first in matter of fact. Then it will be time for Spawn to talk to him of course. They are dark superhero's in matter of fact. They are talking now.

"Now where am i?" said Cory, "For i just want to know in fact."

"My city," said Deadpool, "Smoking tobacco is bad and it smells bad and makes stuff dirty."

"Okay then," said Cory, "Anything else you need to tell me?"

"Yes there is," said Deadpool, "It can and does cause cancer in fact."

"Okay then," said Cory, "I am getting it of course."

He then told him that an even darker superhero is coming of course. A dark superhero that is named Spawn. He has been to the bad place and back. He is ugly and he is almost a bad guy but he saves the world of course. He is the very last one he will meet. His journey is nearing the end. Spawn came and told him he could die of course. Then Raven gave him the thing to help him quit smoking. He then woke up not wanting to smoke anymore in matter of fact. He see's his brother Michael there.

"I was on a journey," said Cory, " For some reason it seemed real."

"It was a dream," said Michael, "Tell me about it of course."

"Cartoon characters talking to me," said Cory, "That says i need to stop smoking now i don't want to smoke."

"That is good," said Michael, "Time for breakfast of course."

"Okay then," said Cory, "I am glad i went on that dream journey."

I hoped you loved this Long story here in matter of fact. The end.


End file.
